


notifications: (21)

by MercurialComet



Series: Happy Birthday Dedue. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (technically auditum parvum), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cell Phones, Happy Birthday Dedue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: A look at Dedue's phone notifs on his birthday
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Happy Birthday Dedue. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	notifications: (21)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(don't you know? talking about a revolution) auditum parvum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272375) by [MercurialComet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet). 



> hahaha this was a fun little sprint

###  00:00

  * Groupchat de Duscis:
    * hotair: DIES FELIX NATALIS
    * lightshow: dies felix natalis!
    * studiousone: Dies felix natalis.
    * burnerphone: DIES FELIX NATALIS
    * ain’titashock: DIES FELIX NATALIS
    * starstruck: dies natalis felix
    * sword: Dies felix natalis!
    * shield: Dies natalis.
    * lightshow: Where’s the happy part? [gun emoji]
    * shield: Dies /felix/ natalis.
    * [You] groundball: Thank you.
    * [You] groundball: Is everyone still available for lunch today?
    * [You] groundball: Because you won’t be if you aren’t asleep.
    * ain’titashock: so why are you awake?
    * [You] groundball: Birthday privileges.
    * sword: y’all heard the man! Sleep!



  * Bernie
    * Happy Birthday Dedue!
    * I think I’ll be able to give you your gift if you can swing by the girl’s dorms.
    * [You] I’ll be sure to do that. Thank you.



  * Sylvain
    * sup. 
    * happy bday.
    * [Sylvain has sent you 11695 gold - happy birth]
    * [You] Did you just send me enough money to get a bitcoin?
    * hey.
    * i told u.
    * it’s the wave of the future.
    * [You] ...
    * [You] Thanks?
    * np.
    * hey, y r u up rn?
    * is it
    * [You] Sylvain Jose Gautier, type and I will not be responsible for my actions.



###  07:30

  * Dimitri
    * [Dimitri has sent you 1,305 gold - Reparations]
    * [Dimitri has sent you 831 gold - Happy Birthday]
    * [You] Thank you.
    * It’s nothing.
    * Are you busy this afternoon?
    * [You] I have a lunch with the Duscis.
    * Ah.
    * Please let me know when you aren’t busy.



  * Annette
    * Dedue!
    * Mercie and I knocked on your suite door, are you okay?
    * Are you even there?
    * Oh wait, I can hear you coming to the do
    * …
    * We gave Ashe your birthday gifts.



###  10:00

  * Dorothea
    * Hey Duei, Edie said that Ferdie said that Hubie said your gift should finally arrive today.
    * I think we set it up to arrive under your name, so you can pick it up from the campus post office when you’re free to do so.
    * Consider the whole thing one big gift from the Black Eagles
    * But mostly me.



  * Ferdinand
    * She had to ask me about what colors would work well together.



  * Edelgard
    * Greetings and happy birthday.
    * Both of them are lying. Hubert and I pulled most of the weight. They were busy arguing over the difference between a shade and a tint.



  * Hubert von Vestra [Do Not Answer Unless You Are Sure You Want To]
    * No one else knows this, but I heard that some people were troubling you.
    * The right sleeve of the jacket has a small self-defense club sewn into a false seam.
    * And in one of the pockets are a pair of brass knuckles.



  * Black Eagles GC
    * [You] Honorary Eagle 2: Thank you for the gifts.
    * Honorary Eagle 1: Did you get the taser?
    * Empress: ….
    * Empress: What taser are you talking about, Lysithea?
    * Blue Bolt: why does he get a taser and i dont
    * sleeping beauty: the last time you held a taser i remember waking up to the smell of an electrical fire.



  * Foreign Exchange Friends
    * Brigid Princess: Happy day of birth, Dedue!
    * Brigid Princess: I found some lovely jewelry that I think you will adore!
    * Short King: I have a bunch of tea leaves and spices, heard you were running out of them.
    * Short King: Cyril says you’ll get your gift soon?
    * [You] Duscur Duke: …
    * [You] Duscur Duke: That sounds ominous.
    * Short King: What’s the worst thing that could happen?
    * Brigid Princess: He has been spending a lot of time with the short white haired girl.
    * Brigid Princess: Not Edelgard. The weird physics one.
    * Short King: Lysithea?
    * [You] Duscur Duke: …



  * xxx-xxx-xx01
    * happy birthday dog
    * [You] Fuck you, Felix.
    * [Error 3987654 You Have Been Blocked From Further Contact With This Number]



  * xxx-xxx-xx02
    * …
    * [You] Ah, thank you for the best birthday present, Ingrid.
    * [You have blocked this number. No further contact from this number will connect until you unblock it]



  * Lorenz
    * I am fully aware that you’re just about to be in class right now, but I just wanted to let you know that a package of Gloucester’s finest flowers and teas are in the mail room for you.
    * Happy birthday.



###  15:23

  * Bernie
    * [You] Thank you for the set of pens, Bernadetta.
    * It’s nothing!
    * I swear!
    * Just have a good birthday!
    * [You] I will.



  * Mercedes
    * Happy Birthday, Dedue!
    * I hope you got my gift?
    * [You] I did. Thank you, the cookies are delicious.
    * [You] I assume that Annette is busy studying right now, so can you let her know that the journals are lovely?
    * I will.
    * Also, please remember to be safe.



  * meus dilectio
    * hey
    * i uh
    * i forgot to let you know that uh
    * annette and mercedes swung by early this morning
    * [You] I saw their presents. It’s fine.
    * well uh.
    * they may also know that we’re dating now?
    * and i know that i was the one who wanted to stay private, but i thought that you should know
    * [You] Ah.
    * [You] Well, I’m out of class now. Do you want to meet up at the pod?
    * of course!
    * i’ll be there soon, math class is nearly out!



  * Sylvain
    * so
    * u and ashe, huh?
    * nothing?
    * [You] Not for you.



###  18:00

  * Mater/Pater
    * [You were on the phone with them for 30:05!]



###  18:35

  * Aura
    * [You were on the phone with her for 45:21!]
    * So. 
    * When Are You And Ashe Going On A Date.
    * [You] Soror, odior te.
    * Illud non est laetum verbum.



###  19:30

  * Dimitri
    * [You] If you want to join me for dessert in the cafe, I can talk to you for a few brief moments.



###  19:45

  * meus dilectio
    * hey
    * when you get back
    * do you want to go out on the town?
    * i’ve been saving money, and tomorrow’s a free day
    * [You] I would love that.
    * [You] Also, thank you for the early gift.
    * fdnjasnsinviw
    * it
    * it was nothing!
    * happy birthday Dedue! gem of my earth!
    * dies felix natalis!




End file.
